


You just gotta ignite the light (cuz baby you're a firework)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Disneyland Vacation AU, Cuddling, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team Flash goes to Disneyland for vacation.</p><p>Who was it again that suggested that they go to Disneyland on their week off? </p><p>Oh yeah, bloody Cisco. </p><p>Ever the optimist, Ramon wanted everyone to have fun together. However, Harry was perfectly fine spending his week off at the lab alone while everyone else left to do their own thing. He would’ve caught up on some paperwork, perhaps a few movies here and there. After all, everyone had their own definition of fun and Harry’s fun was definitely not about getting drunk – partying on a beach on some coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just gotta ignite the light (cuz baby you're a firework)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt made by @rainystripe. Not my longest fic, but it's definitely longer than I anticipated. They made fanart for this fic!!! Go follow her on twitter if you haven't already. Her art is ace!! https://twitter.com/rainystripe/status/731404540243644416
> 
> https://twitter.com/rainystripe/status/733540979462934528
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

Who was it again that suggested that they go to Disneyland on their week off?

Oh yeah, bloody Cisco.

Ever the optimist, Ramon wanted everyone to have fun _together._ However, Harry was perfectly fine spending his week off at the lab alone while everyone else left to do their own thing. He would’ve caught up on some paperwork, perhaps a few movies here and there. After all, everyone had their own definition of fun and Harry’s fun was definitely not about getting drunk – partying on a beach on some coast.

Jesse seemed rather enthusiastic about it but Harry blatantly rejected. He would not have his underage daughter wearing skimpy outfits and getting wasted, even with the protection of Barry and Cisco. Flash and Vibe be damned, he was not leaving his baby girl with those two idiots.

“Okay…so no beach party it is.” Cisco said a bit awkwardly. Jesse visibly deflated. After a few ideas being thrown about (mostly it was Cisco’s), they came to an agreement that it should be kid friendly, since the West family is also coming along. 

“How about an amusement park or a resort?” Caitlin pitched in. “It seems fun for everyone and we don’t have to worry about any…potential danger for Jesse and Wally.”

Everyone knew what the brunette meant by potential danger was illegal activities. No drag racing for Wally and no alcohol for Jesse. Everyone appeared to be agreeing with her suggestion by the light nods of their heads.

“Yeah! I like that idea,” Cisco said, snapping his fingers before pointing it at the biochemist. “And it usually fits everyone’s preferred tastes. Don’t like heights or fast rides? There’s something for you.”

Cisco and Barry were brainstorming where to go while Harry was quietly listening. Not that Harry will ever admit it but he think it’s a good idea that his daughter will be spending time with the team, and not being cooped up in the lab with him. It’ll do her some good. For Harry? Not so much.

“We could take a plane to Florida. I know a cheap airline we could take especially since we’ll be going as a group.” Barry suggested. Harry was quick to shut that idea down.

“It’s too public. It’s most likely that I’ll be recognized.” Harry voiced. The team froze in place. They forgot that Harry’s doppelganger is a wanted man, even though he’s dead.

“Or you can just stay here,” Cisco retorted. “You’d probably make the whole trip gloomy and depressing anyways with all your negativity.”

He smirked. “For once, we have something we both agree on, Ramon.”

“Or,” Jesse said loudly, distracting the two men, “instead of planes, we could use the vans we have here at the lab and go on a road trip.”

It made sense. Instead of wasting money they don’t have, no matter how cheap Barry said it was, they could just use the company vans. It also makes it feel more of a vacation that way.

Cisco clapped his hands. “Jesse Wells, you are a genius.” The teenager just beamed up him, obviously flattered by the older man’s praise.

Harry mentally face palmed himself. Not only he had to be stuck in a van for god knows how many hours, but he will literally have no personal time to himself. He’s constantly going to be around people. Most likely with Allen and Ramon. He nearly groaned out loud.

“So I guess that just leaves when to leave?” Barry asked, clearly excited about going on this vacation.

“Right now!” Jesse exclaimed enthusiastically. “We could literally leave right now! Right, dad?”

Her father couldn’t help but smile at her child-like display. It’s been years that he’d seen her so joyful about anything. Then again, the two of them rarely went on vacation due to their line of work.

“Easy, Jess,” Harry said softly, “We still need to pack. We all still need to pack.”

With an electrifying _woosh_ that sent papers flying, Barry left the premise and returned a few seconds later with baggage in hand.

“I’m set!”

Harry shot the speedster his infamous death glare, as if trying to say, ‘ _I will kill you, Allen. You’re not helpful at all’_. Barry remained oblivious to Harry’s glower and remained all cheery.

“Easy man! I still gotta find some new trunks. And buy some sunscreen. I don’t want to look like a burnt churro by the end of this, y’know what I’m saying?” Cisco exclaimed animatedly, grinning widely and laughing.

Sitting behind the console, Caitlin smiled to herself, feeling nostalgic at the scene in front of her. It’s been a long time since the brunette seen everyone so at ease; not a single worry evident on their faces. It almost feels like the old days. She shook her head. She can’t keep living in the past when _their_ Wells was still with them. It wasn’t right; they have his doppelganger now. 

As if he could hear her thoughts, Harry turned to look at Caitlin and shot her a questioning look. _Crap._ She felt her face reddening in embarrassment at being caught. Not wanting to be obvious, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question.

_What?_

He smirked and shook his head.

_Nothing._

Unbeknownst to the two scientists, Jesse witnessed the silent exchange between her father and his friend. She bit her lip and fought hard not grin like a Cheshire cat at the display. She noticed the way Harry’s gaze would linger at Caitlin a tad longer than necessary or how relaxed he seemed to be in her presence.

When the team rescued Jesse from Zoom, she realized how different her father really was, both good and bad. He would do anything to save the ones he loves, and that usually involves killing. Cisco told her how he thought he killed Barry trying obtain his speed back so he could save Caitlin and kill Zoom. He would lash out in anger at the smallest things. Jesse witnessed some of his outbursts first hand when he thought the team wasn’t doing enough to save the biochemist. All this time, she’d thought the source of his killings and anger was because of her. In reality, it was because he felt too powerless to protect those closest to him.

The amount of worrying Harry displayed over Caitlin when she returned to the lab after her kidnapping was actually astonishing to pretty much everyone. He hovered over her and Jesse didn’t let that fact slip by. When her dad ask her why she asked Caitlin to be her doctor, the real reason was because she wanted to see his reaction. He didn’t seem bothered – just worried that Caitlin was over working herself despite her obvious PTSD. Jesse also didn’t miss the fact that Caitlin smiled to herself whenever Harry talked about her or acted showed concern to the two women.

“Jess, you good?” Cisco asked, snapping Jesse out of her thoughts. She didn’t realize that she was still grinning and biting her lower lip. She looked insane from an outsider’s point of view. She turned to look at Cisco as she stood up.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just excited.” She replied, walking away, a little bounce in her step.

Jesse decided that for once in her life, she’s gonna play matchmaker.

* * *

 

It was the longest eighteen hours of Harry’s life (minus the hours when his wife was in labour).

Leaving early in the morning, Harry wouldn’t get peace until late in the evening. Of course, he was stuck driving the van. Meaning, he couldn’t hit or throw things at Barry and Cisco to shut them up. His verbal threats didn’t seem to work today. Throughout the ride, the boys sang horrible show tunes and Jesse joined which made Harry wince in pain. While Jesse was academically gifted, she had zero indication of being a musical prodigy as well. She must’ve gotten that from her mother.

Caitlin decided to ride with the West family since there was no more vacancy in the van. Harry didn’t want his little girl be with in their car with that Wally boy and the two boys were usually a package deal. So now he had to suffer without Caitlin being there as a mediator or a distraction for Harry.

“Can you three just shut up?” Harry asked exasperatedly. The trio responded by singing even louder, much to the doctor’s dismay. He groaned and banged his head against the rubber steering wheel. He never wanted kids and now he has to deal with three.

The rest of the ride was excruciating for Harry but entertaining for others. By the time they arrived at the Disneyland resort, the sky had already turned shadowy, barely illuminated by anything other than small dots of lights by the airplanes. The doctor looked exhausted while Barry, Cisco and Jesse were overexcited. They rendezvous with the West’s in the parking lot.

“You look drained,” a voice said behind him. Harry turned around to see Snow well-rested, probably slept on the ride here.

“Understatement, Snow.” Harry replied. “Let’s see you handle three children next time. I guarantee your result would be the same as mine.”

She laughed. Something he hasn’t heard in a long time. “I would threaten them with my singing. I’m a horrid singer and they know this very well.”

They exchanged small talk on the walk to the hotel. Upon arrival, the place looked like something out of a children’s story book. Disney characters and design everywhere. Even the staff looked too fairy-like for Harry’s taste. Harry stood out like a sore thumb with his completely black attire and stoic face. Everyone else, on the other hand, looked at everything in awe, including Caitlin and his daughter. Most especially his daughter. She was already running off with Cisco and Barry, taking selfies with the Disney mascots. Iris and Wally left to follow after them.

Caitlin was left with Harry and Joe at the front desk.

“Why don’t you go join them, Cait? I’ll get you guys when we finish checking in.” Joe said, jutting his chin towards the group.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” the hazel-eyed girl responded with a soft smile.

“No, seriously. Go have fun.” Joe pushed.

“I’m fine –”

“We’ll be fine, Snow.” Harry interrupted. “This is supposed to be a vacation. Go enjoy yourself.”

The brunette hesitated before leaving her suitcase with the two fathers and joining her friends.

It didn’t take that long to check in and Harry was more than glad that everything went smoothly. They agreed that they would get two rooms; one for the guys and one for the ladies. They happened to get two rooms right next door to each other so that was a bonus considering how little vacant rooms there were in the hotel. The girls seemed to get some sort of Disney princess decorated room and the boys got something that looked like straight out of Peter Pan. The two genders retired to their respective rooms.

Barry and Cisco were obviously excited at the room they got by the fact that Cisco and Barry were simultaneously yelling out, “Yoooo!”  They were already acting and quoting things from said fairytale. It was hard to believe these two were already in their mid-twenties. Wally, on the other hand, looked silently pleased but refuse to act foolishly like duo just demonstrated.

Jesse and Iris seemed genuinely excited by the room while Caitlin just placed her stuff on her bed and smiled at the girls.

“I honestly can’t believe how amazing this earth is! You have a resort dedicated to children fables!” Jesse exclaimed, laughing while jumping up and down while clapping her hands in a child-like manner.

“You don’t have a Disneyland on your earth?” Iris asked, truly baffled on how a world can’t have something as phenomenal as _Disneyland._

Jesse shook her head sadly. “I don’t know. I never left Central City. Dad was strict about my whereabouts and we didn’t have the time to go on vacation.” She perked up. “But we’re here now, and with you guys nonetheless!”

Caitlin’s heart ached at the Wells’ family. So dedicated to their work that they didn’t have time to have fun. She can just imagine a young Jesse whining and pestering Harry to leave his lab and have fun with her. She can imagine Harry always promising next time until she loses hope and stops asking in general.  In a way, she’s surprised that Jesse wasn’t the rebellious sort of daughter back on Earth-2. On this earth, yes, she definitely is now.

The very first thing everyone was going to do together was get a late dinner. The girls freshened up and changed into a more suitable attire. Jesse wore a red, high to low dress while Caitlin and Iris opted to wear casual sundresses. They wore light makeup, even helping Jesse with hers, joking that she would catch Wally’s eye. The teenager spluttered and yelled out in embarrassment, saying she feels nothing for the boy. They laughed and continued teasing the younger girl.

They all met up in the hallway, all wearing casual clothing. Not that was a surprise. They were already accustomed to wearing every day outfits. The only thing that was different that caught the eyes of everyone was that Harry wasn’t wearing all black for the first time. He wore a short-sleeved, black v-neck shirt that seemed to hug his muscles very nicely. _The man’s got nice pecks and biceps._ His pants were dark grey jeans and wore his standard black boots. His hair was still damp from his shower and didn’t shave off his light scruff.

In other words, Harrison Wells looked damn fine.

Iris wasn’t afraid to voice her thoughts, which earned a smirk from the doctor. Barry on the other hand, felt jealous that his girlfriend was checking out his mentor/friend and dragged her down the hall by her hand. Everyone soon trailed behind.

“You look nice, dad.” Harry’s daughter complimented. “You look…different. Good different. For once, you don’t look like you’re going to a funeral.”

His eyes softened and chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Thanks, honey. You look lovely, too.”

She flushed and beamed up at the man. Ever the daddy’s girl. She leaned in his arms before slyly asking, “Caitlin looks pretty, too. Right dad?”

Caitlin, who was walking right behind them, happened to hear what Jesse said and hazel eyes widened in astonishment. She bent her head down, feeling embarrassed. Would Harry insult her? Compliment her? She doesn’t know.

Harry stiffened at his daughter’s question before looking over his shoulder at the woman. Caitlin didn’t look pretty. _Pretty_ was an understatement in Harry’s opinion. With wavy, brown locks, ruby lipstick, flushed cheeks and a dark blue sundress, Caitlin looked absolutely _radiant._ Not that Harry would ever admit that aloud.

Instead, he nonchalantly answered, “Indeed, she does.” With that, he seemed to dismiss the topic. Not that it mattered to Jesse; it had the desired effect. While Caitlin turned a shade darker, a meek smile formed on her lips, clearly thrilled by those simple three words Harry said.

Dinner went by without a hitch. Although the group managed to turn a few heads by how unusually attractive they seemed. A few people came up to them and gave their numbers to them, hopefully to get lucky. Iris was possessive of Barry and sweetly insulted the women that tried hitting on Barry without them realizing. The power of being literate. Wally got a few numbers from younger girls, although he kindly declined, much to Jesse’s relief.

Harry, however, seemed to be the main attraction of the evening. Women of all ages approached him, flirting with him. At first, he was very uncomfortable, fearing that they recognized him as his dead doppelganger. Once he realized that wasn’t the reason, he also kindly rejected them, but while being charming. The group stared at him in disbelief.

“What? I can be nice.”

No one answered and continued eating their meal, shooting skeptical glances at the man once in a while. 

By the time they were finished, they all retired to their rooms, the excitement wear off and being replaced with fatigue. By the time they all washed up, Iris and Jesse immediately knocked out the moment their heads hit the pillow. Caitlin tried to sleep, but found it was difficult. She would keep waking up every hour with cold sweat. Sometimes, she would wake herself up with her own screams. 

She was still traumatized by Zoom kidnapping her. Even in her dreams, she can’t escape the villain. The memory of being shackled to a bed, Jay touching her, kissing her, killing people in front of her…it was still too much for her handle. Even when she was awake and lucid, she would hallucinate about blue streaks of lighting which would send her into a state of hysteria.

Acknowledging sleep would not come easily tonight, Caitlin put on her STAR labs sweater and walked out to the balcony.

She wasn’t alone.

Turns out, the balcony is shared with the boys’ room and Harry was outside, leaning against the metal railing. He turned his head and was surprised to see her.

“Snow.” Harry greeted. She walked to his side and leaned over the rails, arms dangling off it.

“Harry,” she replied, mimicking his monotone voice. “Can’t sleep either?”

“No,” he admitted before smirking. “Ramon, Allen and Detective West are all heavy sleepers. And snores loudly. Impossible to sleep in that environment.” A moment of silence before he continued. “What about you? Can’t sleep?”

“I’m awake, aren’t I?” Caitlin answered cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes before looking at her expectantly. She sighed. “If I go to sleep…Zoom will be there. I know, it’s stupid –”

“It’s not.” Harry interrupted. “Snow, Jay’s not here. You’re safe.”

It was Caitlin’s turn to roll her eyes. “I know it’s all psychological, Harry. But when I dream, the memories becomes so vivid, it’s like I’m reliving everything all over again.”

Harry’s fists tightened. If only he had more time, more resources, he could’ve been able to prevent Caitlin going through that traumatic experience. If he’d known sooner, he could’ve stopped Jay back on his earth. But he can’t dwell on the what-ifs. He just have to live with his mistakes and so does Caitlin.

“Everything gets better over time. You, Snow, will get better over time.”

“But what if I can’t?” she exclaimed and pushing off the railing to look directly at Harry, brown eyes becoming misty. “What if I can’t come back from this? What if I can never be the same again?”

At the point, she didn’t even bother to try to stop the tears rolling down her face. She closed her eyes. She was just too tired. She just wanted to sleep _peacefully,_ without Jay terrorizing her and forget that everything that happened. But she can’t. This is what she gets for falling in love with a demon.

“It’s all my fault.” Caitlin said brokenly, heaving a shuddering sigh. Her eyes flew opened when a pair warm hands began wiping at tears, stroking her cheeks. Harry was looking at her intently, his eyes azure eyes blazing behind his black frames.

“Listen to me, Snow. It was not your fault. None of this was your fault. Do you understand?”

“But I was the one who asked him to stay at STAR labs. I was the one who introduced him to Barry. The one I fell in love with.” she protested, trying to get out of his grip but to no avail. He kept his eyes locked with hers.

“None of that was your fault.” Harry repeated before pulling her body into a tight embrace. She struggled, fearing at the physical contact out of reaction. “Jay Garrick is dead. Zoom is dead.”

She stopped fighting before sobbing into Harry’s chest. He smoothed her hair with one hand while the other was rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You’re a strong woman, Caitlin Snow. You’ll get over this. I believe in you.”

She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and clutched tightly at his shirt, fearing that he was just a figment of her imagination too. Harry whispered sweet nothings into the younger woman’s ear, trying to calm her down. Once she was still, and only sniffed once in a while, Harry guided them back into her room, still holding onto her while trying not to wake the other two girls. He made the two of them sit down on her bed before extracting himself from grip.

“You should try to get some sleep.” Harry whispered, his voice deep and gravelly. As he stood up, Caitlin instinctively reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Once she realized her actions, she immediately let go and brought her hands to her lap.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Harry hesitated before sitting back on the bed with her.

“Only until you fall asleep.” he agreed.

Caitlin got under the covers once more and shut her eyes, grateful for Harry. He remained seated by her side but he allowed himself to run his hand through her soft hair rhythmically, lulling her into sleep.

"Harry?” Caitlin called, her voice already laced with sleep-laden tone.

“Yes?”

“Goodnight, Harry.” she said.

“Goodnight, Caitlin.” Harry answered.

She was about to fall asleep before adding, “And thank you.”

Caitlin didn’t hear him reply but she swore that she felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time since the _metapocalypse_ , Caitlin woke up well-rested and rejuvenated, no Zoom plaguing her dreams. Harry wasn’t beside her when she woke, which was to be expected, but couldn’t help a twinge of disappointment. He only promised to stay until she fell asleep and that’s what he’s done.

A loud snore startled from her thoughts, and saw Jesse sprawled out on her bed, sheets in disarray. Caitlin fondly smiled at the teenager before getting out of bed and pulled the sheets up to cover the younger teenager. Iris was nowhere to be seen, most likely out with Barry.

The sun was barely out, just the orange rays merging with the indigo sky. From the digital clock on the nightstand, it was barely even six in the morning. Caitlin fixed herself a cup of coffee from the mini kitchenette and made her way to the balcony. She was met with the chilly, morning air and she shivered a little. She was thankful for the steaming mug that was keeping her hands warm.

“Good morning, Snow.”

Caitlin almost spilt the said coffee. She turned around to see Harry seated on a patio bench, a coffee mug in hand as well. His voice was still thick with sleep, all raspy and gruff. It almost sounded sexy. His wild mane seemed to be defying gravity, strands of hair sticking out in random directions.

“Good morning, Harry.” Harry jutted his head towards the vacant space beside him, beckoning her to join him. She happily took his offer. “Sleep well?”

He scoffed. “As well as the next person that can sleep through those heavy snores.” He took a sip before asking, “You?”

She nodded. “For the first time in a while, yes.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Thanks to you.”

Harry felt his face reddened, and took another sip of the dark liquid. Caitlin smiled, but didn’t say more. The pair enjoyed the comfortable silence between them as they finished their drinks. Once in a while, Caitlin would make small talk and Harry would reply. She boldly leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder, already bracing herself for him to shrug her off. What she didn’t expect was that Harry adjusted himself and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close. She brought her up feet and tucked it in beneath her, cuddling into the doctor’s side.

She reveled in the warmth and soothing scent the seemed uniquely Harrison; coffee, shaving cream and something earthly, like sandalwood. Harry pressed a light, feathered kiss on her temple, that she would’ve missed it if she didn’t feel the warm breath on her head. She smiled to herself as she looked out into the sunrise, feeling a sense of peace.

The moment didn’t last long as they heard the familiar whoosh of Barry’s lightning.

“Morning guys! I brought breakfast!” Barry said cheerily, completely unaware of the moment he just broke. The pair quickly scrambled from each other’s embrace as they felt like they were caught doing something that they weren’t supposed to be doing. Harry tossed him a glare as he walked back inside the room.

“Isn’t he in a foul mood this morning?” Barry grumbled before turning his attention to the brunette. He greeted her good morning with a kiss on her cheek. “Iris and I bought breakfast for everyone if you’re hungry.”

She grinned at him. “Well, I am peckish now that you mentioned it.”

Barry grinned back at his best friend and pulled her up, escorting her back inside.

 

 

* * *

 

Jesse was all over the place, dragging her father from ride to ride, food stand to food stand. She was acting the teenager she is and it warmed Harry’s heart. He’s never seen her so happy in a long time, laughing and giggling. In a way, he’s glad that he came along on this vacation so that he could witness the joy his daughter was displaying.

She dragged Cisco and Barry by the hand, taking selfies with the various mascots. She even got that ridiculous red ribbon worn by that female mouse. Despite it being eye catching, Jesse wore it with pride and even made Caitlin wear it. Everyone else sported the generic, black mouse ears while Harry refused to wear anything of the sort. Even with his daughter’s constant nagging, this was the one thing he was firm on.

“Dad can we ride this please?” Jesse asked, pointing to a very intimidating rollercoaster. _California Screamin’_ the ride read. To prove it’s point. Screams can be heard from when the carts dropped from the highest peak of the ride.

The West family seemed to be down for it even though hesitation and fear can be seen in Joe’s eyes. It seems he didn’t want to look like a coward in his son’s eyes for Wally looked excited and wanted to ride it with him. Iris seemed pumped for it and so did her boyfriend. Cisco acted like he was pumped but he voice wavered, silently terrified of the height. Caitlin seemed indifferent, although she looked excited by the gleam in her eyes. Jesse looked up expectantly at her father and he let out a sigh of resignation. Jesse took that as a yes and pumped her fist in the air in a very unlady-like matter.

“As fathers, why must we suffer like this for the sake of our children’s sadistic happiness?” Harry groaned to Joe.

Joe groaned back. “I feel ya, Wells.”

It’s not that Harry disliked rollercoasters. He just didn’t like that feeling in his gut whenever the ride dropped from a high distance. It just made him feel like he had to pee. The cart was meant for four people, so one cart contained of the West’s and Jesse. The other cart was occupied by Caitlin and Cisco in the back, Harry and Barry in the front.

Fear was more evident in Cisco’s expression and his actions as he mumbled Spanish phrases under his breath. “Ah, dios mio. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.”

There was no seatbelts, but rather circular, table-like object that locks the body in that is nestled between the individuals’ legs. Cisco was more terrified. Caitlin laughed at his display and he yelled at her to shut up. Barry looked pumped while Harry looked exasperated, if not a little annoyed.

Without a warning, the cart began to move and began its way up the first drop at an excruciating slow pace. Harry craned his head to see Caitlin already grinning, feeling the adrenaline. Ramon looked terrified and continued to mutter religious phrases under his breath. Barry’s hand gripped the lock, his expression looking determined, as if he was facing a challenging metahuman.

Once at the top, the ride came to a halt, allowing the passengers witness the view of the park before dropping to their inescapable doom.

_Click._

With that, the carts nosedived down the peak. A very high pitched, feminine scream could be heard coming from Cisco while he held on to dear life. Caitlin on the other hand was laughing and cheering to her heart’s content. Harry swore he saw red zaps of lighting out of the corner of Barry’s eyes from pure adrenaline.

When they get off the ride, Cisco looked alarmingly nauseous while Caitlin and Barry were giggling madly while walking with shaking feet. It looked like they were drunk. Harry felt indifferent except that he had to use a washroom now.

Before the left the attraction, a staff member stopped them and handed them a photo of when they went down the first drop of the ride. As expected, Caitlin’s hands were thrown in the hair while Cisco held on for dear life. As Harry thought, little zaps of red streaks emanated from Barry’s eyes while Harry just facepalmed himself in the photo. It looked almost comical.

“If you wish to buy more copies, it is $5.00 per print.” The worker said, looking to earn an extra buck.

“No thank you.” Harry said, brushing pass the workers. He could always scan it and develop a copy for each of the team himself. Save money where you could.

Jesse ran into her father, feeling the air leave his lungs before dryly chuckling. “You good, honey?”

She looked up at him with a laugh that made his heart swell with love for his only child. “Daddy that was amazing!!” she said staccato-ly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed, her voice rising as she tighten her grip which caused him to wince.

“Too much love, Jess,” Harry coughed.

“Oops, sorry.” She chuckled before standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for letting me come, dad. And for you coming too.” With that she walked away, almost like she was skipping.

Suddenly, an arm was thrown around his neck, making him bend a little. “So the asshole Harrison Wells has a heart?” Cisco said teasingly. Harry roughly shrugged Cisco and walked away, causing Cisco to bark in laugher.

Afterwards, everyone decided to pair off and explore the place; Iris with Barry, Jesse with Wally (much to Harry’s dismay), and Joe with Cisco. That just left Harry and Caitlin together, which they didn’t mind. Not wanting to be separated by the crowd, Caitlin held onto his arm, while his hand was shoved down his pockets.

He easily maneuvered their bodies, going to the attractions they wanted to see without much difficulties. The sun was already setting being replace by dusk, orange and purple hues scattered in the sky. The rides turned on its light, looking aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. Throughout the evening, Harry won her a stuffed snowman doll at shooting game stall. “His name is Olaf, and he likes warm hugs.” Caitlin explained when he shot her a look. Caitlin bought them burgers which he secretly enjoyed. In return, he bought them a funnel cake they could share together. It almost felt like a date.

“Fireworks are starting soon.” Harry stated while taking a bite out of the dessert. “Do you wanna see it?”

The brunette didn’t realize that it was already dusk and it was almost eleven o’clock pm. She took a sip of her water before asking, “Do you want to ride the Ferris Wheel? Has the best view of the fireworks, according to the pamphlets.”

“Sure.”

With her arm linked with his, he guided her to the attraction and waited in line.

They managed to get an empty cart for themselves. Moments before the fireworks were due to go off, they managed to reach the highest point of the ride, staying in place. They sat across each other, the room dim, only the dim lights from the rides illuminated the space.

Harry was the first to break the silence. “I admit, I enjoyed today more than I anticipated.”

“Me too.” Caitlin agreed. When she managed to get a good look at him, he looked troubled. She asked him if there was something bothering him.

“Don’t get me wrong, Snow, I enjoyed today’s events.” He took a pause, his forehead creasing. “But I noticed I really enjoyed myself when I’m with you.”

She reached out and boldly laced her hands with his. “I had fun with you, too.” When she noticed he didn’t ease his expression, she continued. “But what’s wrong?”

He huffed out in frustration, pulling his hands away from hers and run them through his hair.

“Over the past few months, I’ve grown... let’s say, _fond,_ of everyone here. Some more than others.” He looked up at Caitlin through his glasses. When she didn’t get what he was hinting at, he ruffled his hair again. How was it so difficult to speak about his feelings about the woman in front of him?

He liked her more than a friend, yes. He was protective of her, for sure. He would kill anybody that would touch her without consent, without a doubt. He was falling hard for Caitlin Snow, and he was terrified of these foreign emotions. He’d never thought that he would feel this kind of love again other than for his deceased wife.  

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of moist lips that belonged to Caitlin met with his warm, stubble cheek. He looked at her in surprise.

“You saved me from Grodd, despite you not knowing me very well. You were the only one who believed in me that I would get better after Jay’s death when everyone else didn’t. You mentally and emotionally freed me from the torments of Zoom. If that isn’t love, then I don’t know what else is.”

Her words made his chest filled with warmth and he placed his hands on the side of her cheeks, meeting her lips in a bruising kiss. It truly felt like fireworks despite the fact fireworks were going off in the distance. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

“I love you.” The biochemist whispered, the sounds of the fireworks exploding, drowning out her soft voice. It seemed that Harry heard because he tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead, her cheek, everywhere he possible could before meeting her in an explosive kiss.

He can’t say the words back. At least, not yet. Not until she was utterly his and he completely hers. Until then, he would try his damn best to show how much he loves Caitlin Snow.

 

 

 


End file.
